City of Demons
by FenriBane
Summary: What lurks in the dearkness of fantisy, what hides in the night. When there two siblings are taken into another world what will Naruto and Sasuke do? SasuNaru, one sided OCxNaru. Slight Yaoi action.
1. The Prey

City of Demons

Disowner: I do not own Naruto or Labyrinth (mores the pity)

Chapter 1 The Prey

"In the land of eternal night there lies the demon city, beyond the demon city lays the palace. In the palace lives the demon king, secretly in love with a mortal, ever watching, ever waiting for his chance to ensnare the mortal in his deathly grip. But one virus could kill the demons power. …Thought dangers unknown and hardships untold I've fought my way here to the palace beyond the demon city to take back what you have stolen. …My mind is an unbreakable wall and my kingdom is great…and… and shit I forgot the line."

The blond boy standing in the park looked insane talking to his faithful dog. He looked at the book resting on the bench next to him, scratching the back of his head. Letting his fingers curl into his blond locks, deep blue eyes reading the line "my kingdom is great. You have no power over me" at that moment the town clock struck six o'clock. "Shit Kakashi, were going to be late."

The grey sheep dog resting under a tree gave a happy yelp and followed after his retreating master. The rain started to pour down in droves.

In another place of existence, dark black eyes watched the orb floating in front of them, eyeing the blond as he ran home through the rain. "Just as it was getting good" the voice that emanated was soothing and seductive.

The dark figure sat back in his throne taping his fingers. "Soon" The dark eyes turned a brilliant red at the word.

The tanned boy final reached his house, a red haired woman was on the door step, the look on her face told the boy he was in trouble. "Naruto, you're late! And your dripping wet" her eyes looked at him eyeing his wet clothes. "I know mum, it's just that I was playing and trying to remember that verse from the book, I came as soon as I realised" he shot her one of his irresistible pouts.

"All right, come and get dry" the boy moved pass his mum to get in, the socking wet Kakashi following "Oh no, your going in the garage" Naruto's mum Kushina stepped out in front of the dripping wet sheep dog. Naruto turned around "But mum it's lonely in their, come on let him in." he begged his mum. She smiled "He can come in when he's dry plus Iruka in the garage already".

At hearing that the old sheep dog raced to the garage's dog door. Iruka was Tsunade and Jiriyas pet Labrador; he was also Kakashis best friend. Naruto walk into the house to be greeted by Tsunade, the fifty year old blond women didn't look a day over thirty. Been Naruto's God mother she embraced him in a bear hug, "Can't…Breath" He squirmed in her tight hug and finale squeezed free.

She patted his head ruffling his slightly wet hair, "you really should cut your hair dobe" Naruto tuned towards the voice. "Shut up Sasuke, just because you have duck butt hair" the raven gave an Uchiha glare, his dark oxen eyes staring straight at

Naruto. It was wasted, Naruto had become immune to Uchiha gales, staying with Fugaku for a summer had seen to that. "He really has grown hasn't he" Naruto looked behind the raven and saw a dark haired woman. "Auntie Mikoto" Naruto ran forward to greet his mother's best friend.

The group were all specking about the old times when Jiriyas, Fugaku walked in from the study both were holding sleeping babies. Jiriyas was holding Naruto's younger sister Rayne, her red hair just starting to sprout from her head. Fugaku was holding his daughters Sona, her brilliant black hair was the Uchiha trademark.

The two men were obviously arguing. There insistent shouts waking the two infants who immediately wale in high pitch cries. Kushina and Mikoto immediately ran forward to calm the crying baby's. Three more figures came from the study at the sound of the babies' cries. Minato, Kyuubi (Naruto's half brother) and Itachi came out a look of panic in there eyes.

The two women rocked, said soothing noises but nothing would silence the babies. Finale Itachi picked Sona out of his mothers hand and immediately the girl cries stopped. Not to be out done by his friend Kyuubi took Rayne from his mother's arms the baby stopped crying also. The adults looked gob-smacked at this, herewas the two 21 year old black sheep's of the families been able to comfort there younger siblings.

"Ok you two have fun looking after your sisters" Tsunade and Jiriyas were dragging the other adults out of the house. There yearly festive evening was always a night to remember. Kyuubi and Itachi took the girls upstairs whilst Naruto and Sasuke sat down to play video games.

Upstairs the two boys laid the girls down in their cribs, "when should we tell them?" The orange hair boy looked up at the older dark hair male. "Were not" the cold tone of Itachi sent shivers up Kyuubi spine. "What do you mean 'were not'?" the orange haired boy stared became ever more hurt filled. Itachi shrugged "First of all my dad is very objective and your dads too protective. They'd both try something to stop it, but after no one can do anything about it". The dark haired boy tuned away from his sleeping sister and took the smaller male by the hand and walked out of the room.

As the two men left, a dark shape came out of the shadows, dark lifeless eyes. "How cute" the dark eyes surveying the room. The dark form walked to the cribs, looking into them and leaning over. The voice came again "let the game begin"


	2. The Taking

City of demons

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or labyrinth

Chapter 2 - The Taking

Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room playing a rather unrealistic fighting game and as usual the raven was wining.

"That's not fair your remote isn't sticking" the blond pouted, boring into the ravens dark eyes. Sasuke started to let the blond win a few games before he realised he'd let the blond hypnotise him.

"Stop been so babies" Sasuke voice sounded annoyed, his eyes kept looking to the smaller boy sat next to him. He was about to make his move when the power went down.

"What the fuck" the raven stopped his arm movement and stood up; Naruto was curled up on the fall scared to death. It was then that the lighting and thunder started along with the cries from upstairs.

When Naruto final stop cowering he headed upstairs with Sasuke, as they entered his parent's room, the two babies were crying. Naruto looked towards his older bothers room.

"Better get those two; they know how to shut them up". As the two boys entered Kyuubi's room they saw nothing. There was no one In the room, the bed covers were draw back and there was a cigarette still burning in the ashtray but the room was deserted.

At this the two younger men decided that if there evil bothers could keep the babies quirt then so could they. It didn't go well…

An hour latter and with a booming headache Sasuke finale gave up. "It's no use they won't settle down" the raven's usually attitude was braking down he'd become irate at the two walling babies.

"I know I'll tell them a story" The blond sat by the two cribs. "Once apone a time there was a king who fell in love with a girl and would do anything she wished, one night the girl angry at her younger brother wished that he be taken away. He was taken away by the demons. So if you don't shut up I will wish you away". The two babies considered this and screamed louder. In a dark realm a group of vile demons sere from their slumber. "What's up" a fat pig faced one asked, "Shut up, he's going to wish". Naruto started to shout "Demons come and take these children away". "What the fuck was that it didn't even start with I wish". Naruto and Sasuke started towards the door, "I wish I did know the right words to get the demons to take you away". The Demons now really pissed off were jumping around "It's 'I Wish the demons would take you away right now' that's not hard is it". Naruto turned to face his sibling. "I wish the demons would come and take you away right now!"

The demons all stopped "Did he say it!", "I don't know you were making to much noise". "I think he didn't say it" The group of demons then started to fight until a dark form stood next to them. "Go get those babies" the form said in a hissing manner. The group of demons obeyed.

Back in reality Naruto and Sasuke were just outside the infant's door discussing what to do when the babies' cries stooped. The two looked at each other, then to the door. They entered the room (Scary music time wooooo) the babies were laying in there cribs been as silent as the grave. Naruto walk careful to his sister crib and look inside, their was a sleeping form under the light blankets, the same could be said for Sona's crib. Naruto pulled back the covers and… The pig faced demon spat into his face. When Sasuke pulled back the covers another demon shouted "piss off your letting the cold in". From every corner of the room laughter came and dark faces of distorted animals. Then just as suddenly the disappeared, the great window opened letting the thunder and lighting be herd more loudly then a huge black raven flew in. The raven landed on the floor and then a man stood there, a very shadow man. Dark lifeless eyes looked at the two boys.

"Who the fuck are you" Naruto mouthed. The man simply smiled and folded his arms.

"You know who I am" the man's voice was deep and seductive. Naruto look at him and then to the now empty cribs. "You're…the…the" Naruto started, the man finished the sentence "Demon king" Naruto almost fainted at this mean while Sasuke looked as thou he was going to die of shock.

"Where's Rayne and Sona" Naruto said almost stuttering.

The man clicked his fingers and suddenly he was holding a new game station. "Take this and go and play" he gave Naruto a deathly glare "forget about the babies". "I want my sister back. Now" Sasuke was holding a heavy metal bar that had come from his sister's crib. Suddenly the room filled with demon laughter, "What dose Naruto say ready t face dangers unknown and hardships untold, to fight your way to the demon city" the man said his eyes turning a shade redder. Naruto hesitated "Yes" his voice sounded small and pathetic.

Then they were standing on a barren hill overlooking a labyrinth in the distance the sounds of baby cries. A huge looming castle was in the middle of the labyrinth. "You have twenty four hours to reach my castle and take back the babies before they turn into one of us" With that the mans eyes turned a brilliant red and he slowly disappeared mouthing "one of us"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then to the castle and the sounds of there siblings.

The demon king sitting in his throne with the two infants asleep on his lap, "Round one"

TBC


	3. The Labyrith's secret

City of Demons

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Labyrinth

Chapter 3 – The Labyrinth's secret

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on a barren hill in a different slice of reality, they had nothing on save there sleepwear's and the wind was freezing.

"Where the fucks are we and how the fuck do we get home" Sasuke was out of his league, he had no idea what was going on. The two boys a walked to wall of the labyrinth and there Naruto explained the whole story.

"The story I told the girls, I thought it was just a story but it must be true. There was a king who sold his soul to the devil to get a girl he loved but to win her heart he had to break it first and so he commanded the devil t steal her baby brother and get rid of it. So the devil sent the demons to steal the baby, then they bright him here to the world of imagination. The stories say that he somehow became king and became a monster stealing people's babies when they wished it and keeping them here until the babies turn into demons. He took Rayne and Sona because I asked him to, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't said that wish we'd be at home and not here doomed to die in a fucking asylum for people's dreams." Naruto broke down and started to cry, Sasuke tried to comfort this when another voice could be herd"

"How sad he hasn't even entered the labyrinth yet" a pink haired goblin stood next to them, the gross little thing had a warty face and a large forehead. The thing gave a toothy smile to Sasuke, her (for her it was) name was Sakura a lonely goblin that was meant to guard the gate but who also fell in love with every dark-haired boy who had the misfortune of passing by. She grabbed Sasuke cuddling him and saying "Mine" Sasuke grab Naruto's hand and ran thought a large door the little pink haired thing chasing after them "Sasuke come back, I love you, I'll forgive you if you come back" her voice a distant call Sasuke and Naruto final stopped running.

"What the hell was that" Sasuke panted hard, "It was one of my nightmares" Naruto said. "Everything her is the dark side of a person dream of imagination" Sasuke nodded agreeing with the idea that that pink hair thing was a nightmare. "So how do we get home" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up.

"We have to get to the castle and get to Rayne and Sona before twenty four hours" Sasuke smiled and took Naruto by the hand as they started to look for the way to the castle.

Twenty minutes latter they hadn't even made it into the out part of the labyrinth, they stopped to rest.

"There are no turns, no dead ends what kind of a maze is this." Sasuke said "There's loads of turns it's just you can't see them." The two boys jump at the small voice and looked behind them. There on a small ledge was a…small blue worm.

"Did he just talk" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. "Of course I fucking talk you blond arse idiot" the worm was very angry at the prospect of been taken for a normal worm. "How do we get to through the labyrinth" Sasuke asked "there aren't any turns or ways through" the worm looked at the wall behind them and said "There's a turn right there you blind duck head". The two boys looked at the wall behind them; it was a plain brick wall.

"It's just a wall" said Naruto.

"Not everything is as it seems here blond pubes" the worm looked at the blond male with an irate stare. Sasuke took a deep breath and step forward; he didn't stop until he walked into a wall. Then he step to the left and disappeared from Naruto's and the worms sight, "Thanks worm" Naruto said seeping thought the trick and standing next to Sasuke. The turn to take the right way but the worm shouted "don't go that way, never go that way", the two lads went to the right instead.

When the boys were out of ear shoot the worm said to himself "Thank go they didn't go that way if they did they would have found themselves at the castle. The worm went on its merry way thinking how good the boy will do ad they were walling towards the river of shit and evil smells.

The two lads looked at the river of blubbering smelly shit and the foul other odes.

"What the fuck is that" Sasuke looked at the river in utter discussed.

"It must be the rivers of shit and evil smells" said Naruto holding his nose "don't fall in or you smell forever, this shit doesn't wash off" his eyes were beginning to tear up because of the smells.

It was at this point that Naruto fell over the small cliff and was hanging by his finger tips just above the river of shit.

Sasuke gave a disapproving sigh and tried to pull Naruto up before falling over himself and hanging on for dear life above the river of shit and evil smells. The only thought going throw the two boys minds were, for Naruto "I am going to die in a river of shit" and for Sasuke "me and Naruto are going to die in a river of shit and I didn't even get to have him"

In his castle the demon king sat a huge smirk on his lips the two baby girls were happily sat on his lap laughing at the sight of there sibling hanging on for dear life.

The demon king snapped his finger saying "Better help them"

The two males were just about to fall when… a pair of hands grabbed them and pulled them to safety.

TBC


	4. Reunion

City of Demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or labyrinth

Chapter 4 - Reunion

Naruto and Sasuke were to busy catching there breaths to realise who had saved them. "Well now this is a turn of events" the two young men looked up at a rather smartly dressed Itachi, "Itachi?" Sasuke's voice was unusable squeaky. Naruto looked at Itachi, he realised that the suit Itachi was wearing was just like a ...wedding suit. "I see that the games afoot, already" Itachi gave a glare at Naruto. "What actually did you wish" his glare intensified, Naruto looked sheepishly at Itachi. "Itachi...Itachi is that really you" the voice that came was oddly familiar; it was at that point that Kyuubi in a white suit came over the hill.

The next things that happened very quickly, Kyuubi came down the hill, jump into Itachi's arms and kissed him on the lips. When Kyuubi finally realised that they weren't alone his face became as red as a beetroot. The two younger males were at this point were almost ready to die.

The conversation that then occurred went along these lines

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes Naruto"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

It then came to light that the white suit that Kyuubi was wearing resembled a

Wedding dress. It was when Itachi wrapped an arm around Kyuubi's waist that things became even stranger. It was at this point that another voice came into the conversation.

"How sweet, the two are in love" The demon king was stood upside down on a tree branch. His dark aura was lighter and his face was more visible. It sacred the hell out of the four boys. "Nice to see you again Kyuubi" the demon kings eyes were glowing red. It was then that Itachi moved in front of Kyuubi.

"Down boy, I not after him anymore" the demons kings eyes tuned to Naruto.

"My, my you look so more adorable in the flesh" his eyes roamed the tanned boy's body. He then turned to Sasuke giving a stare that could burn a hole into steel.

"To answer you question from before Itachi, he wished that i take the babies" It was at that point that the cries of Rayne and Sona came drifting over the wind.

Itachi gave a fearful stare "How long do we have left", the demon king looked at the four males "You still have twenty two hours to complete the labyrinth before your sisters become my children and Naruto becomes..." he started to disappear, red eyes still glowing "my mate" the red glow was still visible for a few seconds.

"Itachi care to tell me what the fuck is going on, how the hell do you know what's going on."

Itachi remained silent

"What's with the clothes to" Naruto was examining his brothers suit very closely.

"Well before you two dragged me into this hell hole I was at the alter getting ready to be married" Kyuubi gave an accusing glare to his younger brother.

"To who?" Naruto gave a big pout trying to divert Kyuubi's anger off himself.

"To me" Itachi said plain and simple.

In the dark confines of his castle the demon king sat by a crib were the two infants were sleeping, dreaming and total at peace. "Round Two" the demon said looking towards the setting sun.

TBC


	5. A Demon's love

City of Demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or labyrinth

Chapter 5 - A demon's love

In his dark castle the demon king sat watching the two sleeping form of Rayne & Sona, his dark eyes watching there small movement's. A small smile started to grow on his lips, his mind thinking back to a time when he uses to watch his other children. He uses to watch all his children sleep but one by one they slowly started to slip away. As the world started to change from the Dark Age to the modern age, slowly he became lonely and started to observe the world of reality. It was at this time that is obsession's started, he found himself obsessing over people and some times he would get his chance to bring them here to a world that was the darkness of dreams.

He recalled the day he was bright before the devil.

The devil sat apone a throne of skulls with a huge pair of black dogs sitting by his sides.

This was a horrify sight to the small boy that the demon king had been, the devil been in a generous mode and in a very rare act of mersey sent the boy to the realm of imagination.

It had been there that the boy had become the demon king.

The king sighed, giving one last look at the babies the king left to sleep and play mischief with his four new gests.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were still have a slight problem, no a great problem with the idea of Itachi & Kyuubi wedding. Still after ten minuets of explaining the two young men didn't get the idea. So to save anymore annoyance the four men decided to get some rest.

Itachi was dragged off to a small cave near by Kyuubi, a little bit too infuriately.

Naruto and Sasuke opted to rest in a large cave. It was a clean and the smell of the river of shit was near no existent.

Naruto laid down on the floor while Sasuke went to relive himself of the pain growing in his bladder. Whist Sasuke was doing his businesses, darkness invlapt him.

(Warning. Yaoi ... Well why else would you be reading this)

Naruto was sitting on the cold cave floor; he was still brooding over the idea of Kyuubi and Itachi. It became really hot all of a suddenly, Sasuke was standing in the doorway to the cave, his head was hung low and his hair coved his face.

"What's up Sasuke?" Naruto gave the boy a uncertain look.

Sasuke started to walk over to Naruto then half way, he dropped to his knees and started to crawl like a cat towards the blonde. Naruto was sure he could hear the raven purring.

It was at this point that Naruto suddenly became very aroused; the sudden tightness of his pants was evidence of that. Then his problem became even more painful when he looked at Sasukes face. His darks eyes were burning red.

"Sasu..." Naruto was stop by a pair of soft lips covering his own.

Then Sasuke was gone, he'd sat behind Naruto pulling the boy back onto his lap.

"Sasuke what are doing" Naruto's blue eyes were beginning to tear up at the increasing pressure in his pants. "Sasuke...help me" he began pawing at his certain problem.

Sasuke ignored the smaller male, letting his hands slip under Naruto's shirt letting his pale hands roam the tanned boy. Naruto let out a small cry when the pale hands ran over the small nubs of Naruto's nipple.

"Sasuke please" Naruto's cries started to hit Sasukes nerves, he decided to let the boy have his way he let his hands slowly and agonisingly fall to Naruto's pant line.

"Are you sure" Sasukes voice was seductive and soothing, when Naruto gave a sweet gasp. Sasuke took this as a yes and let his hands slip into the younger males pants.

Naruto bucked up into Sasukes soft grasp, Sasuke started to smirk at the younger boys reactions. Letting the blonde buck into his hand, "Very responsive aren't we" he purred into Naruto's ear.

It was too much for the blonde and he came into Sasuke's hand, the raven lifted his hand up to his mouth to taste the blonde.

Then Naruto found himself naked on all fours with the raven shoving a finger into his tight entrance. "Sasuke that hurts" Naruto tuned his head to look at the raven, he stopped when he felt soft kisses running up his neck.

After inserting another finger, Naruto started to tear up, Sasuke kept kissing Naruto and saying soothing things to make the boy forget about the pain.

When he felt the blonde was ready, he positioned himself at the Naruto's entrance, "Relax or this is going to hurt" the raven whispered into the blonde's ear.

He pressed in all the way, waiting for Naruto to august to the wired sensation, after a few minuets Naruto said "It's okay, move". Sasuke started slow pace, slowly pulling out and then pushed back in, after a minuet or two he started to august his angle trying to find the bundle of nerves that would send Naruto over the top.

It was when Naruto arched up that Sasuke let his free hands start to play with Naruto's new hard on. After a couple of more thrust Naruto came again, the sound of Naruto coming and his tightness claming down on Sasukes member caused Sasuke to come as well.

Pulling out and falling next to Naruto, Sasuke was almost shock at his own actions. What had possessed him to do that to Naruto? He was about to start crying when he felt the blonde cuddle up to him and in a sleepy whisper " I love you". With that the blonde lost conciseness. The raven started to lose conciseness too "love you too".

As the two sleeping forms lay sleeping on the cold cave floor a dark form came out of the shadows, it strolled over to the two boys leaning over looking at the blonde. "Cute" the demon king turned looking to the distant, to his castle "Round three" he looked back to the sleeping forms his dark eyes burning red. "Soon".

TBC


	6. The City

City of Demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Labyrinth

Chapter 6 – The City

It was just growing light when Itachi and Kyuubi emerged from there cave, they had got six hours sleep. They walked hand in hand to the cave where Naruto and Sasuke were resting.

"When are we going to tell them about him" Kyuubi kept asking his lover.

Itachi wasn't listening but instead he was looking at the half naked teenagers sprawled out on the cave flour. "It seem he's been here all ready" the ravens eyes kept looking from the small blond to his own pale brother.

"On the contrary I had nothing to do with this turn of events" The demon king's voice seemed to enemata from the darkness itself. "I mealy gave the boy a push in the right direction, just like you" the kings voice started to drift of only whispering the last bit.

It was then that the two slumbering teens started to wake up, embarrassment playing out on there faces as they realised there predicament. The two men waited outside the cave waiting for there sibling to get organised. "Sasuke did you mean what you said last night" the blond boy was looking straight into Sasukes eyes, Sasuke was about to fob the boy off when Naruto gave him his trade mark pout. "…Yes" the raven was in traced by Naruto's deep blue eyes. Naruto gave Sasuke a light kiss on the lips giving a small foxy smile to the raven afterwards "good".

The four men walked thought the great maze, oddly Itachi and Kyuubi seemed to know there way around the entire labyrinth. When Naruto and Sasuke would ask they would simply smile or in Itachi's case give a smirk. With only twelve hours left the group of boys were worn out the labyrinth seemed to be mocking the them with its endless twists and turns.

It was hours later that they came to the great gates of the demon city; it was a great black thing with metal spikes pointing out of it. At the gate a rather mangy grey haired demon stood, half of his face was obscured from view his shirt. "Halt no one can pass without my permission" he said in a soft voice. It was then that a second man slight small that the grey haired man, came out from the gate, he had a scare across his face that crossed his nose. The grey mans eyes were fixed onto the small brown haired man.

"Morning Kakashi" the smaller man said skipping on his way. It was at this point that the grey man looked at the four men then back to the disappearing man and decided to follow after. "Iruka wait up", Kyuubi turned to Naruto "Don't ask". Naruto been stumped at the idea of his faithful dog been a perverted demon, decide to take Kyuubi's advice.

As the group of men entered the city, there eyes beheld to most magical place they had ever seen. The houses were made of cut crystals and the streets were paved with gold. A great fountain was place just beside of them, wine was been pored throw the carved statue. The trees that lined the streets changed colour every few seconds, purple to gold, gold to silver, silver to green and so on. It was magical, wonderful, it was dead. There was no life in the city; it was as tho the city was deserted.

It was when the group heard the sound of baby cries that they awoke from there stupor. The ran towards the castle that was situated far in front. Inside the demon king with his five faithful demons watched the four small figures race towards the castle main doors. The King turned to the two babies lying on his velvet bed, sleeping safe and sound. The king said "Rounds over" his eyes went to the pig faced demon next to him "open the doors".

It was at this point that the four men reached the great castle door, and as the great pine doors opened they plunged into the heart of darkness.

TBC


	7. Secrets reviled

City of Demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Labyrinth

Chapter 7 – Secrets reviled

There was darkness; Naruto couldn't see anything but he could feel something warm holding him a strange smell. "Welcome Home" the voice was soft and soothing.

Then the great torches of the castle flicked into life. The blazing lights reviled that the four men were standing in a great hall and on the walls were paintings all depicting different people. It in fist paintings there was a man and women with a teenage girl holding a small baby. There clothes looked ancient. Then as the men walked down the hall the paintings started to change, from the family pitchers to just the teenage girl and the baby. The girl's expression was sad and depressed. Then a man came into the frames he wore golden robes like a empire would ware. Then it was paintings of just a baby on its own sat in a golden throne. In the background demons stood silent watching after the baby.

Further on the paintings change again from a small baby to a growing boy, then to a teenager and finally stopping at a man. A rather dark man, with dark eyes. The demon king looked happy in his golden throne a smile crossing his lips with, demonic citizens surrounding him.

The pitchers started to change again, now there were people joining the king on his throne. Most were babies been held on the Demon king, but then the pitchers change again the number of demon started to dwindle and soon they were all but gone? It was when Naruto looked straight in a face that was so familiar that Naruto had a thought. The Orange hair, the red eyes and a dark hair raven sat on the demon kings other knee. "Kyuubi" Naruto said surprised then looked at the other baby on the demons kings knee "Itachi". It was when he looked at the next pitcher that Naruto almost fainted.

There preserved In the paint was a pair of deep blue eyes with blond hair and ever so slightly tanned skin, a bay with whisker scars on his cheeks. Naruto looked at his own painting, the Demon king sat with his arm wrapt around the blonde child. His eyes burring red. On the other knee was the ever proud Sasuke standing letting against the thorn with his trademark smirk painted across his childish lips.

In the next painting along the demon king sat with two babies sleeping against him. Rayne's red hair contrasting his dark robes, and Sona raping her fingers into the soft material.

It was then that the room went silent again and darkness inept them. Then like a scene from a play a story was told. Itachi and Kyuubi were sitting with a each other when Naruto's and Sasukes cries came about. It was then that the two teenagers made a stupid with. Then the images flashed forwards to a scene with Naruto and Sasuke sitting with the king in his throne room.

It was eon s ago when the devil had grown tiresome of the games of the demons that he cursed them to slowly die. As his people died the demon king slowed died away only surviving by absorbing the dreams of people that entered his realm. But he could only by given there dreams if they willingly said one line that would release there mind of the realms deprived curse. It was true what the demon king had said that if Naruto didn't get to the castle the demon king would take him by force. He would take his body to preserve his life. He used the word 'mate' to worry the boys and drive them faster.

The demon king was not a monster, he loved life but after seeing his friend and people die, he promised himself that he would never die in such a horrible way.

When Naruto had first been brought to his castle he had been in traced by the 3 year olds blue eyes and had fallen utile in love with him. As a father would a son, a brother a brother.

Then the world came back into focus.

Naruto looked at his brother.

"What did you do?" Naruto's voice was strange not its squeaky self.

"I made a wish" Kyuubi wasn't looking at Naruto but to a door, he pointed you two must go on alone this is part of the story ends.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the open door and step throw into the blinding light beyond.

"Finale test" The demon kings voice was sad as he sat on his golden throne.

TBC


	8. Game over

City of demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and Labyrinth

Chapter 8- Game over

The king was sat floating on his golden throne, the great chamber was in disarray. The wall showed great cracks and the roof looked unstable to say the least, but the most disturbing sight was where Rayne and Sona were. They were sitting upside down on a set of stairs!

They seemed to be defying gravity, sitting there and laughing at the horrified faces of there siblings. The king suddenly was standing next to the two men.

"How you turn my world you pressure thing" the king's voice was almost singing the words. The King step off the ledge of the walkway that the three of them stood on. Then in a flash he was stood on the opposing wall.

"You stare and leer burden me"

Then king was then all of a sudden behind the pair of boys. He was looking more deathly than ever, his once black eyes were now a shade a grey his short black hair was showing shades of grey.

"Everything I've done for you" the king proceeded to walk like a ghost throw Naruto and Sasuke.

He turned around to look at the boys

"I move the stars for no one"

He dropped of the edge again, standing under the boys on the underside of the walkway.

"You've run so long, you've run so far" The king started to walk on the underside of the walkway, the two boys followed the sound of the kings voice. The dead end fell off into a dark abyss.

It was at this point that the king step over the edge like a boneless lizard.

He looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes, the demons eyes seemed to be growing dimmer.

"Your eyes can be so cruel, Just as i can be so cruel!" the king turned around pointing at the two infants now sitting not that far away on the roof. The two girls were sitting on a set of stairs, looking at the three men with innocent eyes.

The two boys then started franticly trying to find a way up to the two girls, the demon king just walked to a wall and leaned against it.

"I believe in you" the demons voice was growing ever weaker.

The kings eyes looked at the two boys growing ever closer to the two infants, he looked to the ground. "Yes i do" his voice was no more than a whisper.

"Live without the sunlight" the demon king started to slip down the wall.

"Love without your heart beat"

The demon king sat on the floor his head hung low.

"I can't live within you"

The two boys were on a ledge above the two infants, with no way across there was only one way across. Jumping!

Naruto readied himself and then throw himself over the small abyss. He missed the ledge by a few inches and fell into the black abyss.

It was at this time the castle imploded and Naruto , Sasuke ,Itachi and Kyuubi found themselves sanding on a solitary stone platform with the demon king standing in front of them his once dark clothes now white and his eyes greyed over, his hair was streaked with grey strands.

"Naruto?" the demons king voice was painfully horse.

The kings eyes became a shade greyer "why can't you love me?" the kings hands came up to stroke Naruto cheek. It was then that Sasuke stood in front of Naruto defensibly. The demon king shrunk back. "Finishes the story Naruto" the kings voice was growing stronger as Naruto started to think of the book he'd been reading.

"Thought dangers unknown and hardships untold, I've fought my way here to the castle beyond the demon city, to take back the children that you have stolen." The King started to grew darker as Naruto's voice grew stronger.

"Go on say it" the demons voice was deeper, stronger than before.

"My will is great and my castle is strong...and..."

The demon king smiled.

"You have no power over me"

The demon king gave one last smile before the stone platform fell away and all of them plunged into darkness.

The demon kings voice rang out load and clear.

"Game Over"

TBC


	9. Sweet home

City of Demons

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Labyrinth

Chapter 9- Sweet home.

The four men found themselves in Naruto's front hall, on the ground a huge black raven was sat, it took off into the air and flew out of a window. Naruto immediately ran to his sister's room, when he entered the room the two small figures of Rayne and Sona were sound asleep in there cribs.

It was then that a strange voice entered Naruto's mind.

"So cute how these stories turn out. Evil monster steals the children and as the two hero battle there way to save the children they discover their true feelings for each other. It has happened a thousand time and a thousand times I am left heart Broken and forgotten but stronger than every". Then with a clicking sound a book appeared in Naruto's hands, the title was rather familiar.

"This is your story Naruto, keep it safe. Better than your brother did his book!" the voice started to drift away.

Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi came into the room; all of them looked towards Naruto and the book.

"So another story is written" Itachi's voice was soft his arm wrapped around Kyuubi's waist.

"What are we going to tell mum and dad?" Naruto gave Sasuke a pout that would make even the devil's heart melt. "Were not" Sasuke said in a cold tone. "What?" Naruto's pout tuned into a nasty glare. Sasuke simply smirked dragging Naruto closer and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Itachi and Kyuubi smiled to themselves.

Outside of the window standing on a tree branch, the demon king was smiling looking as good as new. "Cute" and with that simple word he turned and left for the world of imagination.

Back in his castle the demon king sat in his golden throne his dark aura had retuned and his city was once again filled with demons. Naruto's demons, every nightmare, every dream and all the strange and wonderful things that Naruto had ever had brought to life by Naruto.

The demon kings watched the six people in the room, the dark orb flouting in front of him.

"See you soon Rayne and Sona"

The End...


End file.
